Field
The present invention is directed generally toward hydraulic systems, such as vehicular and non-vehicular brake systems. In particular, the present invention is directed toward a hydraulic system in which above-atmospheric pressure is applied to the working fluid of the hydraulic system.
Description of Related Art
Many types of hydraulic systems, such as braking systems for vehicular and non-vehicular applications, exist. Such systems may include features to reduce required operator input forces, such as power boosters, and to enhance performance, such as anti-lock systems. However, a need exists for continued improvement of existing brake systems, including for applications in which excessive heat is generated and transferred to the working hydraulic fluid of the brake system.